Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotor of a vehicular alternator which is mounted in a vehicular or the like and used as a rotary electric machine, and particularly relates to a claw-pole-type rotor and a manufacturing method of the rotor.
Background Art
In a general claw-pole-type rotor of a vehicular alternator, claws of first and second claw poles, which are extended from a base in a shaft direction, are alternately engaged and arranged, and it is required that this kind of rotor is balanced around a shaft after the rotor is assembled. In a conventional rotor, it is suggested that drill hole are formed in the claw poles in order to balance the rotor, and an imbalance of the rotor is corrected by partly removing a material of the claw poles.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there has been a submitted rotor in which a balance of the rotor is corrected, without damaging a fan, by a primary balance hole which is previously formed at a side surface positioned at the outside of an axis of a pole base, and by a secondary balance hole which is formed at a R-shaped claw base for connecting the base and the claw after the fan is fixed at a side surface positioned at the outside of an axis of a pole base.
Specifically, in a rotor of a vehicular alternator which is mounted in a vehicular, a vibration is transmitted from the vehicular even when the rotor is rotated, and if the imbalance of the rotor is large, a grating noise is enlarged, and durability and performance are reduced, so that it is required that the imbalance of the rotor is limited as small as possible.
On the other hands, in Patent Document 2, there has been a submitted rotor of a vehicular alternator in which, when a slip ling is connected to a lead wire of a field-magnet coil by a connecting terminal, the connecting terminal is installed in a gutter, which is formed on one end surface of a claw pole in a radius direction, so as to be molded, whereby a resistance to a vibration and a resistance to centrifugal force are improved (for example, refer to FIG. 3 in Patent Document 2).